Pray The Music Never Stops
by D-I-WaRrIa
Summary: [Discontiued]It’s The Friday night before Christmas and it's Cyborg’s turn to chose where they go for the night out. Will our favourite couples make a connection? Rare fluff that you’ll never see me do again. To solodancer789Rochelleteentitan R
1. Default Chapter

Konichiwa people. I'm back!!! Okay, this is just something I came up with while listening to music. The songs will be featured later on. Hope you enjoy!! The next chapter contain RARE fluff. And you all know how I hate fluff.  
I don't own the Teen Titans!!

**

* * *

Getting Ready…**

**Titans Tower…**

"Awww yeah!! I beat your lil' grass stain ass again. Who the master? I said, who the master?!" Cyborg yelled gleefully at Beast boy, who had just lost another game to the half robot.

"No fair dude, you cheated!" BB fumed after throwing his controller away. Cy turned back to look at him.

"In the words of my cousin… 'Appreciate, don't hate'," Cy quoted and started his victory dance. It was, fortunately for BB, cut short when Cy was covered in a black aura and thrown to the other side of the living room.

"Will you two knuckles heads shut up!!? I'm trying to meditate." Raven growled.

"Geez Rae, what's got you so worked up?" BB asked, with a hint of concern. Raven sighed and went back to meditating.

"What's her problem?" BB asked to nobody in particular.

"Maybe it's because… I'm the man who's gonna be choosing where we party tonight! Booyah mama!" Cy explained as he walked over to BB. Beast boy's eyes widened.

"You're gonna be choosing what we do tonight?" Cyborg nodded with a smile on his face. BB gulped then got down on all fours, "Please, please oh please don't torture me like you did last time and make us eat meat at that all meat take out joint!! Please Cy I'm begging you!! I'm too young to break my diet of no meat!!"

Just at that moment, Starfire came floating in and landed just a few feet away from the little scene. She tilted her head to the side and had a questioning look on her face.

"Please, why is Beast boy around Cyborg's lower limbs, crawling around and pleading?" she asked in her innocent voice. Beast boy's ears perked up at the new voice and lifted his head up quickly. Only for it to meet with Cyborg's groin.

"OW!! Headache!" he yells in pain from his throbbing head. Cyborg chuckles and started up the game station.

"It's because they're dickheads Star, just like all the dickheads that we live with," Raven responded.

"Does this mean that Robin is a 'dickhead' too, Raven?"

"Yes Starfire, it does."

"Speaking about dickheads, Robin should be here so that we can par-tay! It's already 9 and we can get in free if we're there before 10:30. So I want you to girls on you _sexiest_ behaviour as its singles night!" Cyborg commented.

"I shall fetch Robin and Cyborg, could you help to dress 'sexy' as you call it please," Starfire asked as she flew down the hallway.

Raven stood there stunned and coolly explained," I'm NOT going to be wearing something that preps and bimbo's wear and neither is Star!"

"But Rae, you have a great body and so does Star, so why don't you show it off!" BB said loosely. Suddenly a black aura engulfed him and he was pinned to the ceiling.

"What. Was. THAT!" Raven growled evilly. Sweat dropped off BB's forehead and he looked really, really nervous as well as scared.

"Erm, well, I-," he squeaked. Raven levitated to his position and gripped him by the neck and whispered in his ear.

"Don't you _ever_ say something like that about again… you hear me?" Beast boy nodded his head meekly and made a small sound in comprehension. "Good," Raven said coolly and with that she let BB go and he dropped to the floor, screaming on the way down. Cyborg flinched at the sound and returned to his video game.

-

After a few minutes of hovering through countless hallways, Starfire heard a series of familiar grunts coming from the training wing. Her smile widened as she walked toward the door, pushed it open to reveal Robin performing martial arts on a dummy.

"Robin," she called. He didn't respond. "Robin!" He still didn't response. He was too wrapped up in his to care. Starfire fumed visibly, it wasn't like Robin to ignore her. Abruptly, an idea popped into her heads and she hovered cautiously towards Robin and the dummy.

Robin had not yet realised that Starfire was in the room, let alone coming nearer and nearer to him. So, he took the next step in his training… defence on anything that touches him. He grunts increased as his speed increased. This was not a good sign. Suddenly, he felt a light tap on his shoulder; he grabbed the hand and tossed the body over to the other side of the room. Before his masked eyes he saw a flash on red, purple and orange as a scream echoed through the room. He winched as he just realised what he had done and hurried over towards her.

"O my God! I'm so sorry Starfire, I didn't see you. Oh, I'm such an idiot! Here let me help," he apologised as he lifted her off the floor. As soon as she had found her balanced, Star turned to Robin and retorted.

"You are what Raven calls Beast boy and Cyborg." Robin chuckles nervously.

"And what would that be?"

"A… 'dickhead'." Sweat dropped from Robin head, literally.

"Well, err, you do know that you're the only person I would accept that from right?" Starfire shakes her head and Robin sighs. "Why did you come looking for me anyway, you don't usually do this?" Robin asked.

"Oh, Cyborg wished for me to rend you that it is his turn to choose what social activities we will be taking part in. He's wants us to go out and he will be helping me on what to wear," she recalled.

"Okay, anything else?"

"No, not really, only that he wants you to hurry up!"

"Okay, I'll just go and freshen up. I guess I'll see you in a few minutes. See ya later Star."

"Good bye Robin."

-

Knock, knock "Yo Star, you ready for me to help you or what?" Cy asked through her door.

"Yes Cyborg, you may enter my chambers!" Star shouted cheerfully. The door whooshed open to reveal a smiling Starfire. Cyborg stepped cautiously inside her room. Starfire's room was purple and white, all different shades. Soft candles were lit and they were the rooms only light. Cyborg gulped and sat down on the bed.

In a flash Starfire found two sets of clothes that she thought looked how Cyborg classified as 'sexy'. "Which one do you think is better Cyborg? The black or the red as you call 'number'?"

"Erm… Star, you kinda have to put them on so I can see them on you," he replied.

"Of course," she exclaimed and started to take off her neck brace.

"Err, in the bathroom Star, and then you come out, heh," Cy told her as sweat dropped off his head. Starfire smiled sweetly and giggled before racing into the bathroom. A minute later she came out with the red one. It was a short dress that showed most of her back and gave her a lot of cleavage. She wore red boots to finish off the outfit.

Cyborg's human eye almost popped out of its socket. Trying not to be perverted he looked her up and down.

"Well, what is your opinion Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"Can I see the other outfit Star? This might be a bit extravagant," Cy noted. Starfire nodded and went back into the bathroom. Two minutes later the bathroom door opened and Cyborg turned his head. Immediately he woof whistled and drooled.

Starfire tilted her head to the side and asked, "Cyborg, are you okay? You are making strange noises and liquid is coming out of your mouth."

Cy blinked and smiled sheepishly while regaining composure. "Whoa girl! You're working that thing!!" he howled in delight. Starfire blinked.

"Exactly what am I working Cyborg?" she asked checking herself in the mirror. She was wearing a jet black, almost see through top which revealed most of her abdomen with trumpet sleeves. A black leather mini with black high-heeled stilettos with laces wrapped around her legs. Each black item had blood red trimmings, just to emphasise her auburn hair, which she had loosely curled.

Cyborg sighed. "Just forget about and since I like this outfit… a lot, you're wearing that okay?" Starfire nodded and thanked him. Cyborg then lead her out of her room towards the Rec. room.

-

Robin, after he had freshened up, changed and put even more hair gel into his hair, made his way towards the Rec. room. He was wearing navy, baggy jeans with a red dragon top, trainers/snickers and dark sunglasses.

In the Rec. room he saw Raven and Beast boy. Raven was wearing a long black skirt with low heeled boots and a blue top with a triquetra on it in white. (A/N: You know the 'Charmed' symbol that's what a triquetra is.)

Beast boy was wearing black trousers with a dark green top, which has a wolf on it and black trainers. "Hey guys, where's Cy and Star?" Robin asked. Raven sighed, rolled her eyes and nudged BB. Beast boy gulped and turned to Robin.

"Well, dude, Cy kinda err…" Just at that moment the main door opened to reveal Cyborg and a rather different looking Star. Robin's and BB's jaws dropped as they walked in. raven lifted an eyebrow and said in her usual monotone voice, "Better her than me. Nice work Cyborg, what are you gonna teach her next, how to pole dance?"

Cyborg's proud smile turned upside down and he fumed. "I was just showing her the art of dressing to impress. I'm so sure that she's gonna impress." Raven rolled her eyes and turned towards Robin, Star and BB.

"Robin? Robin what is wrong, do you not like what Cyborg has helped me choose?" she asked innocently. Robin snapped out of his trance at the sound of her voice.

"No, no Starfire its just that you look, well, beautiful!" Robin stammered.

"Beautiful? That's the understatement of the year!! She's hot!! But not as hot as," Raven glared at Beast boy, "Um… shutting up now."

"I thank you for your encouraging statements!" Starfire said gleefully.

"Yeah, yeah all that and a bag of chips. But can we go now? It's 9:40, we've only got twenty minutes to get there!" Cyborg informed them, ushering them out the door towards the T-Car. Raven took the front seat, as she was the eldest female. Starfire was in the middle, but slightly leaning towards Robin more. Beast boy kept to himself behind Raven as the journey took place.

"A'ight y'all! Get ready for some club action; we're going to Urban Xplosion!"

* * *

Well, that's all I have for ya! I'll update by tomorrow or maybe later tonight if my Dad lets me!!

Review s'il vous plait!

Keep it real…

D-I-WaRrIa


	2. Dance Partners?

Konichiwa again!! Still dedicated to solodancer789 and Rochelleteentitan…

Still don't own the Teen Titans… if I did, I would be making movies out of them. I also do not own the songs that will be featured in this chapter!

**Dance Partners…**

**Urban Xplosion…**

* * *

(A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Cyborg is now Stone, you know his 'image'.)

Flashing lights danced around the arena as shadows flickered from wall to wall. To Cyborg and Beast Boy it was babe magnet paradise. "Well y'all, we got here in time…" Cy started.

"Yeah, and it was free!" Robin finished. The gang walked their way through the crowds of moving bodies. A group of boys were at the bar, eyeing up Raven and Starfire, but mostly Star. One of them, who had red hair and brown eyes licked his lips.

Cyborg entered the VIP area, followed shortly by Star, BB and Raven. "Only the hottest of the hottest are allowed in here!" Cy explained.

"I told you, you were hot Rae, didn't I?" BB recalled, wiggling his eyebrows up and down looking at her. Raven growled instantly.

"If only the hottest of the hottest are allowed in here then why is Beast boy here?" she drawled. Beast boys' cheeky smirk turned upside down as steam came out of his ears.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked worriedly. Cy turned away from the swamp of girls that had now engulfed his leader and pal.

"Err Star, I think he's gonna be busy for a while," Cy commented smirking. Star glanced towards the spot where he was looking before as sighed disappointedly. Robin was always the guy who had the girls.

Raven felt the presence of stares from the people in the VIP. She glared back at them and demanded, "Have you got a problem?" None of them seemed to pay attention as their heads just turned towards Cyborg who was currently hugging an Afro-Caribbean girl.

"It's good to see you again Cuz!" the girl exclaimed.

"Same to you Larissa! Hey, do you think you could show my 'lil sis' Star the moves to 'push back'?" Cy asked.

"Sure, where is she?" Larissa asked releasing him from her embrace.

"Right here," he replied as he ushered Star to come forward. "Starfire, this is my Cuz, Larissa, she's gonna show you dance moves to a song." Starfire's eyes widen.

"But Cyborg, the last time you and Beast boy tried to teach me how to dance, I got laughed at," Star complained.

"That's because those dickheads don't know how to dance," Raven commented.

_Said my niggas don't dance,  
we just pull up our pants and,  
Do the Roc-away.  
Now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back.  
I said my niggas don't dance,  
See we just pull up our pants and,  
Do the Roc-away.  
Now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back._

**With Robin…**

"Ooh! Robin, you're so strong and brave, please let me be your girl!"

"No, let me be yours. I can make your world flip over and over and over and over."

"Ladies please, I need to get to my team," Robin yelled.

"You're not going anywhere sexy boy. You'll be mine for sure!!" another random girl revealing a lot pointed out.

"By the way, your team are in the VIP room, with all the 'divas' and 'ballas'. I don't think they'll be missing you just yet!"

"But-," Robin started as the music died down.

"Alright, Alright y'all! Welcome to Urban Xplosion, where only the hottest of the hottest can come and shake what your Mama's gave ya!" The D.J annouced and everybody hollered, 'blap-blap-blapped' or jumped up and down. "Anyways, y'all best shut up so that I can speak! That's better! Now as you all know, it's Singles Night and you have to pair up or get out! You have to dance with a different partner when a different jam plays unless you kiss that person. So y'all best get your groove on as a special dance performance is at the end!" Everybody cheered yet again and told the D.J to play the beats.

_Whoo (Whoo)  
Turn me up, don't turn me down  
Cut me up, don't let me down_

_Find, find a way  
Find a way to get out, wit out, hit out  
You dig in, dig out, you get out  
Ghettomusick, ghettomusick  
Find a way to get in, to fit in the ghetto  
You get out, wit out a dime  
Ghettomusick, ghettomusick  
Climbing out this hole (climbin' out this hole)  
With a frown on my face  
In the place to be, (in the place to be) and not to be at the same time_

Everybody who was on the floor at the time went straight to the centre and started to freestyle…

_G-h-e-t-t-o-m-u-s-i-c-k stay down  
O-u-t-k-a-s-t (oooh yeah) just know that we won't play round  
If feet don't stank like they stank then they can't swallow dat down  
Your battleship is sunk, I wish grandma could see us  
_

…except when it came to the chorus…

_Find a way to get out, wit out, hit out  
You dig in, dig out, you get out  
Ghettomusick, ghettomusick  
Find a way to get in, the fit in the ghetto  
You get out, wit out a dime  
Ghettomusick, ghettomusick_

"Please, why are the people dancing like that? In the previous 'club' that my sister made us go to all they did was waves their arms up in the air," Starfire asked confused.

"It's the way we dance here. Don't worry, you'll learn soon enough. Come on, let's go!" Larissa whispered as she took hold of Starfire's wrist and dragged her through a white door.

"Hey dude, where is Star going with that chick?" BB asked moving to the beat.

"My Cuz is going to teach her the dance moves to 'push back'. You know the dance that will be at the end," Cy replied.

"Okay, but erm… where's Raven?"

"Could be hanging out and chillin' like we're meant to be doing, or she could have found a date…"

"WHAT??!! She couldn't have found a date??" BB exclaimed getting stares from the crowd.

"Calm down man, after all it's singles night; she's free to everybody just like everybody is to her. You'd have to kiss her to make her yours."

"I'm not kissing her dude. I mean, she'll probably blow me up!"

"Well, that's your problem if Raven actually finds a guy to dance with, not mine!" Beast boy gasped and pushed threw the crowds to find her. Cyborg on the other hand took a seat and started to mingle with his peeps.

**With Starfire…**

"So um… Cyborg's cousin…" Star started.

"Call me Larissa,"

"… Larissa… What exactly do we do in the melody of 'push back'?"

"Can I give you a demonstration that's on video?"

"That will suffice…" Larissa put the video in the player and moving images came on the plasma screen. Starfire's eyes widened at the seductive moves.

"Oh X'hal!" Star exclaimed as she fainted. Larissa caught her at the last moment and thought… _This could take a while, Lawd a Merci!_

**With Robin…**

_Excuse me; can I please talk to you for a minute?  
_

_Uh huh, sure you know, you look kinda familiar.  
_

_Yeah, you do too but, umm, I just wanted to know do you know somebody named  
you, you know his name.  
_

_Oh, yeah defiantly, I know his name.  
_

_I just wanted to let you know he's mine.  
_

_Huh... No no, he's mine!_

Robin felt a strange sensation on his chest and looked down to see what the cause was. He gulped at what he saw: a typical blonde bimbo hooker (A/N: No offence to blondes who are reading this) was caressing her long painted finger nails along his pecks. She was slowly making her way up to his lips when another blonde pulled her away. Robin sighed in relief, but it was short lived. The other blonde put her arms around his waist and started to bump 'n' grind. He blushed uncomfortably. The 'hooker' slapped the other blonde, who detached herself from his form yelled, 'Bring it bitch!" The 'hooker' stepped up to the challenge and brought herself up to Robin making him hot yet again. The other blonde pulled her hair and earrings to get her away from him. At this moment two words were going through Robin's head… _Starfire… help!_

**With Beast boy…**

_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine_

"Raven! RAVEN!!" Beast boy shouted out frantically. "RA-ouch!" He exclaimed as he buckled over a walking body. He glanced up and the first thing he noticed was the person solferino hair. (A/N: a colour that is not pink or purple, somewhere in between) He instantly drooled as he saw more. It was a girl he had tripped over and she had what almost every guy in the planet wanted from a girl… big breasts. She also had light blue eyes, just like Terra, but the thought passed as quickly as it came.

"I'm so sorry. My name is B-,"

"Beast boy, I know, from the Teen Titans. I'm Phoebe Rosa. Apology accepted."

"Err… you're welcome!" He shifted uncomfortably. Phoebe recognised his actions and asked…

"Do you wanna dance?" she asked. Beast boy nodded meekly, but smiled through it. She returned it and they headed towards the dance floor and got, well, really close. Since Beast boy was surprisingly taller than her, she fitted in perfectly to his body form. Her light head was lying gently on his shoulder as she pressed herself to his body. Beast boy, not really the close dancing type, did his best to improvise but also wished that somebody was there to save him. Phoebe smirked as his arm slowly came around her waist as she looked up as whispered the words, 'kiss me'.

Beast boy's eyes went wide as she came closer, becoming more demanding with every movement. He tried to pull away as much as he could, but soon found out that he was paralysed because of her invitingly large breasts. Just as she was about to touch his lips with hers, she gasped in pain and turned around. To her surprise, there was a pale, purple haired girl, who seemed to have death written all over her face, especially in her noir glowing eyes.

_I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

"Back away from him if you wish to live…" Raven growled sternly. Phoebe rose up to the challenge and shouted back.

"Bite me Goth!" This really pissed Raven off; she lunged at the helpless girl and tackled her to the ground punching her relentlessly. The chants from the crowd were; "Go Rae, it's your birthday!" "Beat the shit out of her for groping your man!" The comment about groping just made her punch harder until Beast boy pulled her off with a great deal of effort. Phoebe glanced up and spat out some blood. Raven looked down and commented,

"I hope you realise that this boy is mine!" as she walked off with Beast boy. Once they were away from that crowd Beast boy turned around to face Raven.

"I just wanted to say thanks for what you did back there!"

Raven smirked, "You're welcome." Without warning, BB kissed her on the cheek for a second, the faint sound of glass smashing could be heard fro the bar. She stared at him wide eyed and ran in the opposite direction. Beast boy was left yelling and running after her.

* * *

Well, that's another chapter done. I think this story is gonna have more chapters than I imagined. I think it should have about four maybe five. Anyway, Thanxz for all the reviews!!

**solodancer789**: Yep, dedicated to you. I mean, you always seem to review my story first. I kinda felt guilty as I review your stories after the first five people. Thanxz again. Hope you enjoy!!

**GenericX**: It's interesting because it's the ONLY story I'll be writing fluff in. It's so weird, me, writing fluff, without throwing up and punching the nearest thing. Thanxz again and here's your update! Glad that you updated your story as well!!!

**fourthelement**: The boys are dickheads. Glad you think so!! Thanxz!

**lil' LIK Star**: Thanxz!! This was meant to be a one-shot, but I thought that I might as well put more chapter so that it's not a 30- page long one-shot, even thought they're cool to read… tedious for me to write. I won't forget my other stories!

**Rochelleteentitan**: You're welcome!! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well, since it has BB/R fluff in it.

**hoshi-ko88**: NO! It's defiantly not going to be Cy/Star. I'd personally hurt myself if I ever wrote something like that. It's more of a brother sister relationship who help each other a lot. Hope you like the BB/R moment!!

Thanxz again for all the reviews!! Love you all!!

Keep it real… keep reviewing…

D-I-WaRrIa


End file.
